deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long
Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long is a What If Death Battle and is the 3rd episode of QuasimodoBellringer's first season. Interlude Wiz: From swords to guns, many forms of weapons have developed over the years. Boomstick: Though, as fun as weapons are, sometimes it is just as fun to just put on some gloves and just go in punching. Wiz: Such as Hitmonchan the Punching Pokemon... Boomstick: ...and Yang Xiao Long the yellow huntress of RWBY. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick..... Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Hitmonchan Wiz: Back in the early days of Pokemon, when the games where not very good yet, very few Pokemon were actually interesting. The first 3 generations were lacking, and it wasn't until Generation 4 did Pokemon actually become good. But the early generations did have a few good Pokemon, such as Hitmonchan! Boomstick: Named after the legendary Jackie Chan, Hitmonchan is a Fighting-type Pokemon, and specializes in punching things as one might guess. Wiz: The Punching Pokemon, Hitmonchan was first introduced in the original Red and Blue, and one of the two "Hitmons" that could be obtained from Kiyo, who used to run a Fighting-type gym, before Sabrina and her broken Psychic-types showed up. You know.....Gen 1 might have been the cause as to why Psychic is my least favorite type of Pokemon. Boomstick: Evolved from the young Tyrogue, and infused with the spirit of a heavyweight boxer Hitmonchan is awesome. However, he is often looked over in favor of other Pokemon, but don't let that deter you, Hitmonchan is a force you don't want to mess with. Wiz: That's right Boomstick, as directly stated in the Pokedex, Hitmonchan is capable of punching through concrete with ease, and can punch faster than a speeding bullet train! Boomstick: And just like all Pokemon, it comes with quite a few moves to call it's own. With Agility it can double it's speed, and can hurt escaping foes for extra damage with Pursuit, because let's face it, if you come up to a boxer who wants to beat you up, running is a pretty good idea. Wiz: Bullet Punch and Mach Punch allow for it to attack at high speeds, and can reflect damage back to opponents with Counter, with the damage taken doubled as a bonus. Boomstick: And if you think he is all brawn and no brain, think again. Hitmonchan is capable of infusing his punches with elemental powers, creating Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, and Fire Punch. I wish I could do that. All I have is normal punch. Wiz: Revenge allows it to attack with extra power after getting hit, and Sky Uppercut hits airborne foes for extra damage. Boomstick: But even then, none of those compare to Hitmonchan's two deadliest moves, Close Combat and Focus Punch. With Focus Punch, the user...well...focuses, all their power into their fist and punches them with their full power. And with Close Combat her unleashes a flurry of quick and powerful punches, meant to obliterate foes. Damn! Why is this thing almost never used? Look at all this! It's awesome! Wiz: But there is also Hitmonchan's ace in the hole. It's ability Iron Fist. Boomstick: Oh, that. Hahahaha, with Iron Fist...not the hero....the ability with the same name, all of Hitmonchan's punches become 20% stronger! Wiz: But just like with all Pokemon, don't expect perfection. Hitmonchan does have quite a few flaws. It's two best moves have major drawbacks. It takes time to charge a Focus Punch, and if he's hit, he can't use it. Plus just by using Close Combat his defences are lowered. Boomstick: Plus, while he is pretty good at managing to take a few ranged attacks, he is sort of susceptible to hand to hand combat, and is not all that fast with it's legs, so he is not all there in the movement category, and needs to use Agility to make itself faster. Wiz: Also, Hitmonchan will tire out after 3 minutes, meaning he needs to end things quick, and he also never knows when to give up. Boomstick: But hey! When you can punch through concrete, and can infuse your punches with elemental powers, the weaknesses are only a small price to pay! Hitmonchan is a brute for sure! (Hitmonchan: HITMON!) Yang Xiao Long Wiz: In the world of Remnant, monsters called Grimm roam the streets and the only ones protecting the lives of people are the hunters and huntresses. Boomstick: And not only that, but every weapon is also a gun! Sounds like my own Disneyland. Wiz: Yang is an adventurous huntress and member of Team RWBY, led by her younger half-sister Ruby Rose. Boomstick: And where do you go to learn to slay monsters? Well, the most dangerous place in the world! High School! Wiz: Yang's weapon of choice is the Ember Celica, a pair of gauntlets with built in shot guns made for her by her younger sister. Boomstick: Just like that damn scythe! Wiz: Boomstick, just move on. Besides, it is YOUR fault, you tried to steal her weapon. Boomstick: F*ck you Wiz! Why are you taking her side! Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, Yang, much like other hunters and huntresses has a power called an "Aura". Boomstick: So she can sense life energy and shoot balls of energy? Wiz: No...she's not a Lucario. (Insert image of a shiny female Lucario that is nicknamed Yang) Wiz: Instead her aura is capable of blocking damage and healing small wounds. Boomstick: But that is not the main event! Each hunter and huntress has their own power called a Semblance. Yang's let's her take the damage she has taken and add it to her own power! Wiz: With this ability combined with her aura she was able to not only endure hits from a large robot, but also manage to absorb enough power to manage to destroy it after only taking two hits from it. Boomstick: But don't underestimate her defences either, she once was launched into the air and did not come down for two whole minutes, enough time to hit terminal velocity, and even after hitting the ground she managed to get right back up. Wiz: And let's not forget the time she was fighting that robot we mentioned before. She was slammed through a concrete pillar. Surviving such a thing means she can endure several dozen tons of force. Wiz: However Yang is not invincible. She is cocky, and always looking for a good fight. Boomstick: And while her semblance boosts her power it does not boost her defence, and her aura will only be able to help her withstand a certain amount of damage. Wiz: Yang is also known to lash out in anger, especilly when her hair or her sister is harmed, and is not good at fighting enemies who specialize in kicking. Boomstick: However, don't mess with the huntress in Yellow! (Yang: Instead of "Sweetheart", you can just call me "sir") Fight Yang was walking through a forest, looking for a waterfall to train under. Eventually hearing the sound of rushing water. Running she saw an odd looking creature already sitting under the falling water. Yang: Time to get outta the way! I need to do some training! The creature opened its eyes and looked back noticing Yang. It turned it's head forward again and just continued to sit under the waterfall. Yang: Grrrr! MOVE IT! She ran up and shoved the odd creature out from under the waterfall, impatient to wait her turn to train. Yang: Ah. That's better. Yang began to sit down under the rushing waters of the waterfall, as she heard a yell. The creature she had shoved came back, charging in at her. Yang got up, ready to battle the Hitmonchan over the waterfall. Yang: Oh, your starting up a fight that you just can't finish! FIGHT! Yang fired a shot from her gauntlets, but the shell was punched away by Hitmonchan, who charged in and punched her in the gut with a Pursuit. Quickly surrounding one fist in lightning and one with a blue energy, he punched Yang in the face with the glowing yellow fist, and again in the stomach with the blue one. As he tried a Fire Punch, his hand was grabbed by Yang. Yang: Oh, so THIS is how you wanna play it? Fine by me! She then kicked the creature in the crotch and punched it in the face with a combo of punches, moving behind Hitmonchan she delivered a blow to the back of his head. A swirling vortex of wind surrounded the creature's feat before disappearing, as the creature then dodged Yang's attack. Yang: Huh? Hitmonchan: HIIIIIT MONCHAN! The creature uppercut her into the air, and as she can back down delivered a flurry of punches with Close Combat. Then slamming her to the ground he froze her with an Ice Punch. Afterward he used a Focus Punch to send her flying. The landing impact shattered the ice Yang was encased in. Rushing the creature, Yang fired pointblank shells from her gauntlets directly at it's face, heavily wounding the Punching Pokemon. Throwing out a flurry of Bullet Punches and Mach Punches, Hitmonchan continued it's assault on the huntress. Yang punched the ground causing a small earthquake sending the creature into the air. As the Hitmonchan recovered, it charged up a Focus Punch, as it began descending right at Yang. Reeling back her fist, Yang readied a punch of her own. As the two collided a shock wave lashed out and scaring off a few Pokemon living in the forest. Their fists continued to clash, both fighting for supremacy in the struggle. Hitmonchan jumped back ending the struggle, and again dashed forward with Revenge, heavily harming the huntress and slamming her into the wall of a cliff. As Hitmonchan charged up another Focus Punch, Yang recovered and shot one of her 2 remaining shells at him, causing him to flinch. Getting back up the two both charged at each other, both reeled back their fists, and aimed for the head. An explosion of dirt surrounded the field as they collided. Once it cleared it was made clear what had happened. Yang tilted her head to the side, causing her opponent to miss, as she had her own fist rammed down the creature's throat. Yang: You got NOTHING that can stop me! Firing her last shell down the throat of the Punching Pokemon, Hitmonchan went limp as the bullet went through his heart. Yang pulled her hand out of the creature's mouth and washed it off. KO!!!! Yang is seen meditating as the waterfall rushes down on top of her. Meanwhile Hitmonchan's body is found by some forest Pokemon. Results Boomstick: Why do Pokemon keep getting killed by people in these fights? Wiz: While Hitmonchan was much more versatile than Yang due to his elemental punches, Yang's Aura and power trumped him in the end. Boomstick: While Hitmonchan can punch through concrete with ease, Yang has handled just that before. Not to mention her aura healing her wounds. Wiz: Hitmonchan's best chance was to try and spam Focus Punch, but the charge time is just to big a flaw for it to be effective in a fight like this. Especially against someone like Yang, who could easily take such a hit. Plus Hitmonchan had no way of boosting his own power like Yang could. And with the stuff she has endured there is no doubt that she could take his punches and send them right back. Boomstick: Not only that, but Yang managed to fight Beowolves for two whole days without rest, while Hitmonchan needs to take a break every 3 minutes, showing she can handle a longer fight than he can. At the very least, Hitmonchan went out with a Yang! Wiz: The winner is Yang Xiao Long. Do you agree with the results of Hitmonchan vs Yang? Yes No Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Pokemon vs RWBY themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016